


like lovers do

by manbunjon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Smut, jewish ben if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/manbunjon
Summary: Ben crossed toward her, his eyes dark and unmeasurably deep. "You know I don't approve of eating in bed..." he said roughly, catching her wrist in his large hand and pulling her close.He licked her finger clean, the swirling of his tongue over the pad of her finger making her belly tremble. His eyes didn’t leave hers as he took each of her fingers into his mouth one by one, sucking with what she knew to be more force than needed to lick off the juice."But since you're already here, I suppose I could make an exception."





	like lovers do

Rey jumped when she heard the front door open and the familiar sound of keys dropping into the bowl they kept by the door. She felt nervousness and excitement pulling at her, for despite the fact that they must have slept together a thousand times, the thought of seducing him always sent a thrill through her. 

She looked at the clock, glad to see that he had not worked several hours after days end today. She didn't want him to be too tired for the activities she had planned.

"Rey?" he called.

She knew he had seen the shoes she had shucked off beside the door and the coat she hung beside his on the hook by the door. She said nothing, practically squirming with excitement as she heard his heavy footsteps approaching the bedroom door.

Rey had arranged herself artfully on the bed, wearing nothing but one of his old university jumpers and making sure that her long legs remained both visible and bare, as she knew he preferred.

"Rey?" his voice was close now, just outside the half open door. She schooled her face into neutrality, sneaking one last look at the bowl beside her to assure it was as she had ordered it.

She watched his approach as a predator watches prey, for though he was large enough to dominate much of the doorway he came to stand in, out sizing her easily, she was the one in command now. 

Ben Solo took in the scene quickly, dark eyes flitting from her doe-eyed gaze to the drawn blinds, lingering on her naked legs as she knew they would, before finally, finally, settling on the bowl.

"Rey..." he said, his voice grinding into a growl.

Her mouth twitched as she knew he had picked up on their game, the same one they had played the day before, when he had managed to seduce her into letting him go down on her in the coat closet of his bosses house during the man's snooze-worthy anniversary dinner.

She took a halved peach from the bowl and lifted it to her mouth, making sure to lick the chocolate from the fruit as coquettishly as possible before biting into it. Enraptured, he too a step forward, watching her teeth sink into the fruit, juice dripping down her chin and neck, disappearing beneath the collar of his jumper.

His fingers worked at his knot of the Burberry tie she had gifted him for Hanukkah, letting it fall to the floor beside his abandoned courier bag. She wasn't sure when he had kicked off his shoes, her eyes far more concerned with the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily. 

Ben crossed toward her, his eyes dark and unmeasurably deep. "You know I don't approve of eating in bed..." he said roughly, catching her wrist in his large hand and pulling her close. He licked her finger clean, the swirling of his tongue over the pad of her finger making her belly tremble.

His eyes didn’t leave hers as he took each of her fingers into his mouth one by one, sucking with what she knew to be more force than needed to lick off the juice. "But since you're already here, I suppose I could make an exception."

If the fruit had been sweet, they were nothing compared to her lips. He claimed her mouth with a ferocity neither had expected, firm enough to nearly knock her off balance, so that she had to take hold of his forearms to steady herself.

He kneeled beside the bed and leaned into her, letting his body fade slowly into hers. His arms wrapped around her, letting her pull him onto the bed, all thoughts of games and fruits set temporarily aside. He stroking her back, letting his fingers curl through the ends of her unbound hair, a smile playing at his lips.

Her legs tangled with his, her bare toes tracing the back of his ankle playfully. It was like when they had just started dating, when they had spent hours exploring each others bodies, kissing until their lips were sore and bruised.

Rey could feel his firm body against her, muscle pulled taut beneath her roaming hands as she continued to undress him, pushing his jacket down his shoulders hungrily. She wasted no time working at the buttons of his shirt, and he grinned at her clumsiness, pleased to know that even after so many years he could still undo her so.

Her lips had been stained red by the strawberries they had picked the previous weekend, and as they moved against his, hungry, desperate, longing for the release that was building between her legs, he could taste the saccharine sweetness upon them.

Merely spending the afternoon at his flat had made heat twist through her belly as she had remembered all the days they had spent together there, all the ways they had occupied their time. The armchair before the fireplace where he had sat as she went down on him last Winter, all the showers they had shared when he should have been getting ready for work, the fine Persian rug in the living room where they had spent the majority of their first weekend as a couple, when they had fucked so enthusiastically that both had come away with friction burns.

After a few hours of lazily lounging, Rey had grown bored, and though she knew there were no secrets between them, and therefore her investigation would contain little excitement, she still found herself migrating from room to room in exploration.

She had picked through the top drawer of the nightstand on his side of the bed, her belly twisting with excitement as her eyes rolled over the toys half hidden beneath glasses wipes and remote controls and phone chargers. Toys they had become so familiar with, toys he had purchased specifically for her.

It had made the wetness steadily building between her thighs grow doubly.

He deepened the kiss, his large hands moving down the curve of her slim back to grip her arse, pulling her flush against him so that she could feel firsthand what her touch was doing to him. She moaned against his lips and Ben bristled at the sound, his cock twitching noticeably against her belly.

She pulled away suddenly, her lips plump and pink from their kisses, and her chest heaved with breathlessness. Ben protested the loss, his arms feeling suddenly heavy without her body cradled within them. He felt like a man starved, as though he had spent years enduring an edacious hunger that was only now being satisfied.

Ben watched as she rose to her knees and pulled his old University jumper over her head, making him whine softly at the realisation that she wore nothing beneath.

Lingerie fitted her body as though it were a second skin, black with a few small dark blue baubles that accentuated the darkness of her hair, the length of her shapely legs accentuated by a navy garter clipped around her thigh.

"Did you-" he began, unconsciously letting his tongue run across his bottom lip at the sight of her. He could see the tanned moors of her breasts and ached to lay his face in the valley between them. "Did you have that on all day?"

Rey nodded, the gaze he fixed her with seeming hot enough to burn. His hands returned to her arse and felt nothing but smooth, bare skin, the realisation that the lacy black knickers she wore were a thong startling and arousing him.

“I take it you missed me.” he teased, deep voice muffled by her skin as he bent to plant a kiss upon her neck.

His face rested in the hollow of her breasts as he resumed his exploration. He moved down her body knowingly, the way his parted lips dragged across the bone of her hip so feather light that he could feel her shiver in response, her skin dimpling with gooseflesh as she began to flutter and keen against him.

“You could say that.” Rey replied, breathless, her voice hitching as his lips returned to her neck, sweeping across her collarbones to leave a path of hot, wet kisses.

Ben fixed her with his lopsided grin and despite the fact that his lips had been nuzzling between her breasts mere moments ago, this was what made her cheeks flush.

“Had I known what was waiting for me at home I would’ve taken a half day.” he said, and her excitement felt like a fist in her belly. He could feel her hands fluttering at his waist, thinking that he had never been so turned on by the clink of a belt or the metallic rattle of a zipper.

She hummed in agreement, fumbling with his shirt and wondering if he'd care if she tore off the buttons. “I would have...” she started. “But I think something might get lost in transition.”

Confusion passed over his face, quickly replaced by a look of intrigue that made heat coil in her lower belly. “And why is that?” he asked.

“Just how _much_ I miss you.” She said, and guided his hand between her legs.

Ben moaned, feeling she was smooth and soft, and so, so wet that it made his cock throb. He wanted nothing more than to be inside her again, to hold the weight of her thighs upon his broad shoulders as she spread her legs for him, to feel the scratch of her fingers at his scalp as she tugged at his long hair.

"Rey.” he ground out, his gritty voice blisteringly erotic. “Sweetheart, you're so wet." he said, crooking a fingers against her so that she moaned softly, her eyes fluttering closed.

“For you, Ben.” She said, her head dropped against his shoulder as her body sagged against his, responding to the movement of his practiced fingers. “For you.”

Finally she succeeded in her one handed attempts to push his trousers down his hips, and his cock sprang free, achingly hard and throbbing for release.

He wanted to pull her atop him and let her bring him to orgasm quickly, the desire for release was so great.

But Ben Solo wanted to take his time with her, to show her that she wasn't the only one who had spent their day dreaming about the other.

Her lips moved across the collarbones exposed by the strain of his muscles as he shifted. "Ben." she moaned, his thumb circling the part of her that most notably ached for his touch.

Her lips trailed down his neck, all lips and tongue and teeth, pausing over the mark of a fading love bite behind his ear as though claiming her work. She followed the artful slope of his neck, teeth scraped gently over the jagged scar that lay across his breast— scoring his chest as though she were marking him, claiming him, in a way that made excitement ripple through him.

He undid the clasp of her bra, for as lovely as the dark fabric was it was nothing compared to the sight of her— just her.

He kissed each breast softly, mouth moving between each pert nipple. Her head fell back in languorous pleasure, hands fisting in his dark hair and pulling just hard enough to make him cry out in pleasure, until the air came alive with their affixed moans.

Despite her willingness and her wetness, Ben pushed into her slowly, for even after all this time it was still difficult for her fo adjust to the size of him. Rey melted against him, her breasts pressed to his bare chest, nipples pebbled and desperate to be claimed once more by his lips. Her arms draped over his shoulders, holding him close, teeth biting into the tendon of his shoulder just hard enough to leave another mark, but he didn’t begrudge her.

Her legs bracketed his, hands resting upon his strong thighs for balance, and he held her steady, paying careful to her expression, assuring she felt only pleasure instead of pain.

It was only a few moments before she began to move against him, arching her back and rolling her hips, as though beginning a dance of pure, delicious torment, and it was not long before he gathered her in his arms and abandoned the hesitancy that had once dominated him. 

Rey seized his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently, at the same moment rolling her hips, making him utter a pityingly soft moan.

"Ben." she said, cradling his head against her breast, her breath hot against the shell of his ear. "Come for me, Ben." she urged. "Come for me."

It was as though she was able to feel the slow build in his stomach, as though she knew exactly what he was feeling and felt it too.

His hips snapped toward hers, the familiar crinkle of her nose and tight press of her eyes showing that she was close as well. Her moans lilted higher, her short nails scraping across the blades of his shoulders hard enough to leave long scratches behind.

He pushed himself up, her legs falling open on either side of his legs, his hips thrusting upward and upwards and upwards. Ben came with a cry so loud that he was glad to own the entirety of the top floor, for surely any neighbors he might have had would have heard such a sound.

Rey came soon after him, her moan so incredibly arousing that it nearly made him hard again. He held her tightly as he felt her body give and sink against his, the thin sheen of sweat she had worked up practically making her glow gold in the fading sunlight that slanted in through the open window.

Her head fell forward to rest in the crook between his neck and shoulder, her chest heaving against his, her warm breath against his bare skin making gooseflesh rise on his skin. He stayed inside of her, feeling that, even if just for a moment, they were one.

"I love you." he whispered, pushing a strand of dark hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, as he knew she liked.

She kissed him, long and slow, exploring him languidly, her tongue indolent as it searched through the caverns of his mouth. "I love you." she returned, pressing her brow to his. Her lips twitched in a fatigued smile, her expression blissful and at peace, a perfect reflection of his own.

They lay side by side in the massive bed, breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath, exerted but blissful. Rey took him in his arms and they curled together like kittens, Ben reaching down to sweep the blankets over them as they threatened to fade into sleep.

Her head found its place beneath his chin, as it always did when they slept. His body was firm against hers, so solid that she could not help but feel safe in his arms, his fingers tracing the skin of her bare back absently.

She hummed contentedly, allowing her body to sink deeper and deeper into relaxation. "Perhaps I should eat in bed more often." she teased. 

Ben grinned, already feeling himself stirring again. "Funnily enough—" he said, shifting the arm pillowed beneath her head as it began to fall asleep. "I was just thinking the same thing."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in months!!!!! i hope you guys liked it <3 
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/jewishbensolo) or [tumblr](http://lastjedis.tumblr.com)
>
>> 


End file.
